


Elderberry Wine

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” Aziraphale was saying as he poured another glass of wine for himself and Crowley. “You want the two of us to drink elderberry wine, knowing that it’s a potent aphrodisiac for us, and then we’ll make love all night?”“Yes, exactly,” Crowley answered with a smile, sitting back in his chair with his glass. “Are you opposed?”For the valentine’s prompt: love potion
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 53
Kudos: 227
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Elderberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thank you to GayDemonicDisaster for transcribing this for me, and for offering some light beta services. I owe you one!
> 
> For the purposes of this story, let’s just assume that elderberries have aphrodisiac effects on occult and ethereal beings, okay? Cool.

“So let me get this straight,” Aziraphale was saying as he poured another glass of wine for himself and Crowley. “You want the two of us to drink elderberry wine, knowing that it’s a potent aphrodisiac for us, and then we’ll make love all night?” 

“Yes, exactly,” Crowley answered with a smile, sitting back in his chair with his glass. “Are you opposed?”

Aizraphale took a sip, looking thoughtful. “I’m not _opposed_ ,” he said after he’d swallowed, “I just don’t see the point of it. I’m already ravenous for you, my dear, as you well know.”

“I know, and you know my appetite for you is boundless, too. But I can’t help but feel like we hold back a little when we fuck. Not much,” he interrupted Aziraphale before he could say something. “But just a little. Drinking the elderberry wine will get rid of any inhibitions we have and we’ll be totally bare to each other. No holds barred.”

“Are you dissatisfied with our sex life?”

“No! Not at all. I just thought this would be fun to try. I’ve avoided elderberries for thousands of years, and I’m sure you have, too.”

“I have,” Aziraphale confirmed.

“I also suspect that it’ll heighten our experience.”

The angel took another sip of his wine. “How do you mean?” 

“I mean, I suspect the sex will be even more mind-blowing than usual.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “I doubt that. I simply can’t imagine making love to you being any more wonderful than it is already.”

Crowley shrugged. “If I’m wrong, we haven’t lost anything but a night of sex. But if I’m right...”

“Yes, yes, I see your point. When do you want to do this?”

Crowley felt a thrill of anticipation roll through him. “Whenever you want. I’m completely open to anything.”

The angel snorted. “I just bet you are, you wily thing. How do I let you talk me into things like this again?”

Crowley gave him a lopsided smile. “Because you love me and you know I love you.”

“You’re entirely right.” Aziraphale sighed, but didn’t sound nearly as put upon as he was trying to. “Oh, alright. We can drink the elderberry wine tomorrow and then shag until it wears off. Shall we do this at your place or mine?”

“Mine. My bed is bigger and more comfortable.”

“I thought you liked my small bed. You said it was perfect for snuggling.”

“Yes, but we won’t be snuggling tomorrow night. At least not until after.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Aziraphale took another sip of his wine. “What time should I arrive at your flat?” 

Crowley swallowed his excitement. “How about I pick you up here tomorrow at six? Then we can go to dinner first. After, we can go back to my flat and spend the night.” 

“That sounds ideal.”

He couldn’t fucking wait.

~*~O~*~

Crowley was a bundle of nerves throughout dinner the next night. It was silly of him, he knew - he and Aziraphale had had sex countless times now, had made love at least once a day nearly every day since the apocalypse had failed and they’d confessed their love nearly two years ago. And every single time they’d made love had been amazing. Crowley had had sex thousands of times before he and Aziraphale had become a couple, and none of them even came _close_ to comparing. But he’d been telling the truth to Aziraphale the night before, when he’d said it always felt like they were holding a little something back. To his mind, if sex with Aziraphale was as incredible as it was when they were holding back, what would it be like when all their inhibitions were gone? He couldn’t fucking wait to find out.

After dinner, Crowley suggested a stroll through the park. Aziraphale agreed and they made their way through St. James’ Park, hand in hand, chatting lightly about inconsequential things. They took up a spot on a bench overlooking the duck pond and watched the sun go down, Crowley with his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder and Aziraphale with his head leaning over on Crowley. When the stars started peeking through the navy blue sky, twinkling overhead despite the copious light pollution, Crowley turned and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Ready to go, angel?” he murmured. Aziraphale nodded, turning his face up to Crowley’s.

“I’m ready.”

Crowley kissed his lips gently. “Come on. Let’s go to my flat.”

~*~O~*~

Crowley had spent the better part of the day before he picked Aziraphale up debating how best to woo his beloved once he got him back to his flat. He’d tried all sorts of lighting and accoutrements to help set the mood, and had run through all the ways that the evening could play out in his head. Finally he’d settled on the two of them drinking the elderberry wine in the lounge in front of the fire, and then they’d retire to his bedroom where he’d set up dozens of candles for when the time came. It would be perfect, he knew. His angel would be thoroughly wooed and swept off his feet. Honestly, Crowley was a little proud of himself.

He snapped his fingers when he opened the door of his flat, making the fireplace spring to life in the lounge, and the candles in the bedroom ignite. Soft music began playing from somewhere in the flat, drifting to where they were. That done, he took Aziraphale’s hand and led him into the lounge, where a bottle of elderberry wine and two glasses waited. 

Aziraphale giggled when they walked into the lounge and Crowley glanced at him. “What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just so romantic. All that’s missing is a bearskin rug.”

“Say the word and I’ll have a bearskin rug on that floor in a heartbeat,” Crowley promised. 

Aziraphale giggled again but shook his head. “No, it’s perfect the way it is, honestly.”

Crowley kissed him briefly. “Good. Shall we sit down?”

He nodded and Crowley led him over to the couch. They both had a seat close enough that their knees were touching, slightly angled towards each other. Crowley pulled off his sunglasses and laid them on the table, then reached for the elderberry wine. With deft movements, he uncorked it, then poured for each of them. Once the glasses were full, he put the bottle down and took the glasses, offering one to Aziraphale. The angel accepted his, and Crowley settled back into his seat a bit, in his more comfortable sprawl. 

“In case I forget later, dear,” Aziraphale said, his glass hanging in the air, “I just want to thank you. This has been the most perfect date I’ve ever had and I’m grateful. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. But the night is far from over, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “I certainly hope so.”

Crowley raised his full glass, “To us, to love, and to letting the night take us where it leads us.” 

“Hear, hear.”

He and Aziraphale clinked their glasses together, then, with eyes locked on each other, they brought their glasses to their lips and began to drink. Crowley never let his eyes waver from Aziraphale’s face as he drank, swallowing the sweet alcohol bit by bit until his glass was empty. He was gratified when Aziraphale also drained his glass. 

Once they had finished, Crowley grinned at him wickedly. “More wine?”

Aziraphale returned his naughty look. “One more can’t hurt, can it?”

Crowley filled their glasses again, they clinked them together in a silent toast, then with eyes still locked, they drained their second glass. Crowley was half a mind to suggest a third, but Aziraphale leaned forward and set his empty glass on the table, so he followed suit. 

“So how long before you think it’ll work?” Aziraphale asked, when he sat back in his seat a second later. “It’s been quite a long while since I had elderberries, and never in wine form.”

Crowely gave a little shrug. “Few minutes. Shouldn’t take long considering I already want you so bad I can taste it.”

Aziraphale flushed a little in the firelight. “That’s your usual state of being though, isn’t it, dear?”

“Too fucking right it is,” Crowley agreed. 

Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley reached across to run his fingers along his collar. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Well, I’d say the pleasure is all mine, but I daresay we’re both about to be thoroughly pleasured.”

“Yes, we are,” Crowley said in a low, sexy voice.

“Is there anything we should talk about before we’re utterly mindless?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Should we agree to use our safe word? In case things get too intense for one or the other of us?” 

“I can’t imagine anything you could ever want to do to me that I wouldn’t give my wholehearted, enthusiastic consent to, angel,” Crowley said, fingertips trailing lightly along Aziraphale’s neck. “I trust you and hope that by now you trust me.”

“Can you indulge me?”

Crowley grinned. There was nothing he’d ever deny his angel and Aziraphale knew it. “Of course I can,” Crowely agreed, now running his fingertips up Aziraphale’s neck and towards his ear. “If you want to have our safe word at the ready, I’m fine with that.”

“And you promise you’ll use it if you need to?” Aziraphale persisted. 

The firelight cast dancing shadows across Aziraphale’s face and Crowley was enchanted watching them. “I promise. I love you so much, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I love you, too.”

Desire pooled deep in his belly and he felt warm all over. “I’m starting to feel it,” he told Aziraphale. “Are you?” 

The angel nodded his blonde head, eyes a little wide. “I - I am. It’s a bit stronger than I expected. Or remembered.” 

Crowley scooted closer, closing the small gap between them. “Don’t be afraid.” 

Aziraphale shook his head in denial. “I’m not afraid. Kiss me.” 

Crowley didn’t hesitate to obey, catching the angel’s mouth at once, kissing him deeply. He brought his hand up to hold the angel’s face, fingers splaying over his cheek and jaw, and sent his tongue out to explore the familiar territory of his lover’s mouth. Aziraphale made a little sound of pleasure, and Crowley felt his beloved’s hands come up to his shoulders, clutching him. Despite the fact they were touching, it felt as if they weren’t close enough, and Crowley used his free arm to wrap around Aziraphale and pull him closer. 

Aziraphale’s hands left Crowley’s shoulders, and started pushing on the fabric of his jacket impatiently, while Crowley kissed his neck. “Off, get this off,” the angel huffed demandingly, sending a pleasant chill down Crowley’s spine. 

Crowley pulled back from Aziraphale long enough to wriggle out of his jacket hurriedly and tug off his shirt, leaving him bare chested. It took too long, however, and being away from Aziraphale’s body for even a few seconds felt like an eternity. 

As soon as his shirt cleared his head, Aziraphale was there, his hands splayed across Crowley’s lean torso, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest. Crowley watched him for a moment, his hands hanging in the air, unsure where to touch. He wanted to touch _everywhere_ and he wanted to touch _now_. The elderberry wine was coursing through his bloodstream, it’s aphrodisiac effects leaving him somehow simultaneously muddled and laser focused. He needed more Aziraphale, more touch, more taste. At this moment, he wasn’t sure it would ever be enough. 

Aziraphale released his nipple with a pop and sat back up, eyes bleary with lust. Crowley attacked his mouth, tongue passing beyond the perfect teeth with no hesitation, and pushing him back against the arm of the couch. He pressed his body against his angel’s, his hands wild between them, seeking more skin. He managed to get the waistcoat open without breaking the kiss. When his fingers fumbled on the smaller buttons, Crowley growled into his mouth and grabbed handfuls of the shirt, ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. The kiss broke and Crowley retreated just a bit, looking down at what he’d done, panting heavily, fighting the effects of the wine that were roaring in triumph. 

“Angel, I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale shook his head a little, his eyes wide. “I don’t care.”

Crowley couldn’t hold out another minute, he plastered his mouth to Aziraphale’s, almost frantic in his need. He was dimly aware of a snapping sound beside his head, then acutely aware of being utterly naked, all their clothes having been removed via miracle. “Good idea,” he growled into Aziraphale’s neck, before he set to work sucking a bruise into the pale skin there, his hands seeking and finding his love’s hard cock. The angel moaned into his ear, a gorgeous, filthy sound, and ground his hips up against Crowley, fucking the demon’s fist. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale said in a breathy exhale as Crowley pumped him and sucked another spot on his neck, rutting his own cock against Aziraphale’s plush thigh. 

Once he’d left a little constellation of love bites, he withdrew to look at his handiwork. Fucking gorgeous, he decided. But he wasn’t done sucking, oh no, not by a long shot. The elderberry wine was making him wild, but he scrabbled for the last shreds of his control to check on Aziraphale.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice strained, his eyes searching Aziraphale’s face for any sign of distress.

“I’ve never felt like this in my life,” Aziraphale said in a breathy voice, his hands skimming all over Crowley restlessly. “I want you so much, dear. I’ve never wanted you so badly. How do you feel?”

The demon went back to peppering Aziraphale with kisses. He felt like he’d die if he didn’t. “Like I’m about to jump out of my skin from wanting you.”

“Well, you’ve got me,” Aziraphale answered, sliding his hands down onto Crowley’s bum and clutching his cheeks. “You can do anything you want to me.”

“I want to suck you,” Crowley confessed, between kisses to Aziraphale’s swollen mouth. 

“Oh, funny you should say that, I was just thinking how much I’d like to suck you off, my dear, to taste your spend. Please let me.”

“Only if I get to suck you too.”

Aziraphale grinned wickedly. “You know what to do.”

Crowley did. He placed one more lingering kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth, then pushed away from his plush body with a mighty effort, not wanting to lose contact for even a second. He got to his feet hurriedly and rearranged his position, turning to face Aziraphale’s feet, stroking his cock idly as he moved. Aziraphale’s hands were reaching for him, grabbing him by the hips, pulling him down, even as the angel shifted his own position on the couch so he was lying more flat. Once he was in position, Crowley clambered over him, kissing all the skin he could reach as he positioned himself over Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s hands guided him into place, even as he gripped and stroked, and Crowley centered himself so Aziraphale’s proud cock was bobbing in front of his face. The head was purple and sported a little jewel of moisture, and Crowley couldn’t wait - he darted his tongue out to taste. 

Aziraphale let out a low moan and dug his fingers into the globes of Crowley’s bum. Crowley rather liked that, so he dragged his tongue up the length of Aziraphale’s cock again and nearly preened when the angel hissed a breath through his teeth. The small taste of Aziraphale’s essence wasn’t nearly enough and he was more desperate for Aziraphale than he’d ever been, so he opened his mouth and engulfed the cock in front of him. Aziraphale’s hands tightened on his arse, then he felt a warm tongue on his own cock. He hummed, a sound that would have been a groan if his mouth hadn’t been full of Aziraphale, and was rewarded with another lick. The angel was teasing him and Crowley thought wildly that the elderberry wine must not have been affecting him as strongly if he still had the willpower to tease. That thought was driven out of his head when he felt Aziraphale’s hot mouth wrap around him and thank _fuck_ for that. Something inside him uncoiled in pleasure at the stimulation and he very nearly smiled around Aziraphale’s cock. 

They both sucked each other happily for a while, Crowley relishing the taste of his angel, the feel of him, the weight of his cock on his tongue. Aziraphale made the most beautiful noises, and Crowley basked in each one, making his own noises of pleasure. It was good, it was so good, but he wanted more. The elderberry wine was pushing him for more.

Aziraphale’s hands on his hips started to push and pull, guiding Crowley to thrust, and at the same time, he started gently fucking Crowley’s mouth. Crowley moaned, so fucking grateful for his love, and used the hand not propping him up to encourage Aziraphale’s gentle thrusts. He followed the motions of Aziraphale’s hands and shallowly fucked into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. Before long, they had a rhythm, moving together like they were made to do this. Crowley felt the stirrings of orgasm and it inspired him to step up his efforts, opening his throat and taking Aziraphale’s thick cock deeper. Aziraphale moaned around him, vibrating him, then did the same and it was Crowley’s turn to groan. He felt his cock hitting the back of Aziraphale’s throat and had the thought to stop thrusting, but when he tried, Aziraphale’s hands gripped him tighter and encouraged him to continue. 

Aziraphale’s sounds around his cock began to grow more high pitched and frequent, almost needy sounding, and Crowley sensed he was close. He stepped up his efforts, absolutely desperate for the angel’s come, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. Aziraphale’s hands were like talons in his hips, and he broke suction on Crowley’s cock to shout incoherently. “Yes, yes! Right there! _Oh!_ ” 

The next thing he knew, Aziraphale was erupting deep in his throat. Crowley backed off a bit, letting the taste flood his mouth, sucking it all up greedily. Aziraphale shouted and pleaded and babbled, mixed cries of Crowley’s name, assorted swear words and guttural sounds. Crowley loved it and never wanted it to stop. No sooner was he licking up the last drops of Aziraphale’s essence before he felt the angel’s mouth close around him again, and Aziraphale was sucking like a starving man. Crowley released his cock and cried out, fisting his hands and screwing his eyes shut, his teeth bared in a grimace of pleasure. The sense of impending orgasm which had faded somewhat came roaring back and Crowley felt his balls tighten. 

“Angel, angel, _fuck_ , so good, your mouth is so good, gonna come...” 

Aziraphale sucked even harder, tongue swirling around his head. Crowley called his name over and over, mindless, teetering on the edge, then broke with a strangled cry, coming harder than he’d ever come before. Aziraphale sucked him through his orgasm, not letting up until Crowley pulled his cock out of the angel’s mouth, oversensitive and shuddering with aftershocks. He lay his forehead against Aziraphale’s thigh, catching his breath, still painfully hard and still aroused beyond reason, but needing just a minute. 

“I love you,” he panted into Aziraphale’s skin, his chest heaving. “Come up here, my darling.”

Crowley did as he was bid, awkwardly rearranging his long limbs until they were face to face. The lower half of Aziraphale’s face was shiny with spit and his lips were puffy. He was absolutely the most erotic thing Crowley had ever seen and he loved him completely. He couldn’t wait to kiss that mouth and saw no reason why he should wait, so he didn’t. 

The kiss was a little gentler than the ones they’d shared a few minutes before, and Crowley tasted his own come in the angel’s mouth. Their tongues tangled almost lazily, and Crowley enjoyed the feeling of Aziraphale’s hands smoothing all over him. He smiled when he broke the kiss and Aziraphale returned it. They softened the kiss with several small busses against each other’s lips through smiles. 

“How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked gently, stroking his hands across Crowley’s back and arse. 

“Hmm, so good. You’re amazing.”

“So are you. Are you still feeling the effects of the elderberry wine?”

“I am, but it seems to have faded a bit. If I remember correctly, it almost ebbs and flows. The effects lessen for a while after orgasm, then grow more intense again.”

“So we have a while longer before it’s out of our systems.” 

Crowley grinned wolfishly. “Oh, whatever will we do?”

Aziraphale nuzzled his neck. “I know what I’d like to do.”

“Tell me.”

“I’d like to fuck you over and over in every position we can think of until this wears off,” he confided into Crowley’s shoulder. 

“Mmm. I think I’d like that very much, except I want a turn to fuck you, too.”

Aziraphale kissed his throat. “Whatever you want, you shall have, my love.” Crowley rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Aziraphale’s, enjoying the friction. He could feel the elderberry wine starting to creep up on him again, the clawing need starting to grow, and he nipped Aziraphale’s shoulders lightly. 

“Should we adjourn to the bedroom?” 

Aziraphale rolled his hips up, his mouth roaming Crowley’s neck. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“I’ll miracle us there. Are you ready?”

“God, yes, my love. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Crowley raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to write more to this, but Miele_Petite convinced me to leave it as is. I could be persuaded to write more, if there’s a demand for it, but it would be nothing but pure filth if I did. So, you know, caveat emptor.


End file.
